Dragon Smashers: Los dos Smashers del Futuro: Morgan y Kanna
by Smashbrosarrmagedon
Summary: En un evento alternativo después de detener a Tabuu, todos los smashers caen en combate contra un oponente con la cara de un aliado, y lo que es peor, su poder abrumador y un desquiciado sentido de "justicia", todo está en manos de dos niños e hijos de dos rivales arrecimos; Una historia vinculada a Dragon Smashers: Pimera Temporada


_**Las palabras del autor se dirán al final de la historia… para entender el especial Lean Dragón Smashers: Primera Temporada**_

* * *

 _ **Guía principal:**_

" _Smash_ _ **"**_ _-_ pensamientos _._ "SMASH" _-_ Grito _. "_ _ **Smash**_ _"-_ narración

" **Smash"** \- ¿?

* * *

 _ **El siguiente Fanfic Crossover**_ _ **es una parodia**_ _ **sin fines de lucro.**_

 _ **Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball GT, Dragón Ball SUPER , Súper Smash Bros., Súper Smash Bros.**_ _ **Melee, Súper Smash Bros. Brawl y Súper Smash Bros. For 3DS and Wii U les pertenecen a las siguientes compañías:**_

 _ **Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Project Sora Ltd. / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS CO., LTD / SEGA / CAPCOM CO., LTD. / BANDAI NAMCO Games Inc. / MONOLITHSOFT / Konami Digital Entertainmen Co., LTD/ CAPCOM U.S.A., INC. / SQUARE ENIX Co., LTD/ Platinum Games/ Inti Creates Co., Ltd /**_ _ **Koei Tecmo Holdings**_ _ **Co., LTD**_ _ **/ Team Ninja /Omega Force**_ _ **/ Toei Animation / Funanimation / Shieshua**_ _ **/**_ _ **Akira Toriyama y Masahiro Sakurai.**_

 _ **Por favor apoyen el lanzamiento oficial.**_

* * *

 _ **Hola. Mi nombre es Morgan. Y esta… es mi historia.**_

 _ **¡Nuestra historia nerd!**_

…

 _ **Y de Kanna también**_

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: Crushing Defeat Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack vol.1]_

Se muestra a Gohan corriendo a través de los techos de la ciudad Smash en el atardecer, mientras todos los demás junto a los dioses de la destrucción y supremos Kaioshins de los universos 6, 7 y 4 además de la inesperada aparición del universo 10, están afuera de la mansión Smash preocupados por la salud de alguien mientas se escucha a dos bebes llorando en los brazos de Reflet y de Corrin respectivamente

* * *

 _ **Morgan: Quiero decir, yo era un bebé**_

 _ **Kanna: ¡éramos!**_

 _ **Morgan: ¡quieres dejar de interrumpirme…! Bueno éramos pequeños durante esta parte, así que… los detalles son un poco confusos**_

* * *

-¿cuánto tiempo lleva gritando Goku adentro?-dijo Bowser rascándose al escuchar los gritos de Goku desde la mansión, a lo que Dark Pit le respondió-cuatro horas-

-estuvo gritando por diez horas… ¡¿Cómo?!-

-por eso se llama hiperbólico lagarto chino-dijo Snake encendiendo un cigarro hasta que Gohan llega y abre la puerta principal de la mansión solo para ver a Master Hand el cual lo lleva hacia la enfermería solo para ver a Wiss, Cognic, Vados, Cuz y a Doctor Mario con miradas tristes-¡¿Qué paso?!-

-desgraciadamente… tu padre ha muerto-dijo Dr. Mario para después Crazy aparecer debajo de la cama-por lo más insignificante del universo y de la realidad que le gano… _**el cartucho de un juego de Nintendo Switch**_ … se lo trago… y dio el ranazo… esta vez SI se fue… quien diría que en el cuarto universo son venenosos los cartuchos y no tienen cura-

-cállate Crazy-dijo Master a lo que solo se escucho el grito de Gohan tras descubrir los sucesos-¡NNNNOOOOOO!-

-¡güelito muerto! ¡güelito muerto!-dijo el pequeño Morgan en los brazos de su madre

* * *

 _ **Morgan: me dijo mi madre que esas eran mis primeras palabras**_

* * *

-¡hijo de tu p&%a madre Kakarotto!-grito Vegeta solo para que esta vez la pequeña Kanna dijera-¡pu&% kalakoto!-

* * *

 _ **Morgan: y… esas eran las de Kanna**_

* * *

-¿nadie presto atención a lo que dijeron?-dijo Wirzo mirando a los niños al escuchar lo que fueran sus primeras palabras para después ver a Gohan mentalmente destrozado adentro de la mansión-¡Pero acaba de regresar de su entrenamiento con Bills! ¡Después de regresar del palacio de Zenosama! ¡Después de regresar de su entrenamiento de las seis de la tarde! ¡Después de vencer a Tabuu!-

-sí que necesitaba un pasatiempo, pero no uno que lo matara-dijo Pit rascándose la cabeza para después descubrir algo-ahora entiendo porque McVeigh se cambio de domicilio al planeta 419, se cambio el nombre a "Vivian Lejos de Aquí Fenómenos"-

-no necesitamos buscarla…-dijo Freezer mirando algo en la tele donde se veía múltiples personas del planeta 419 diciendo algo acerca de un suicidio-se lanzo de un edificio, le dije que en ese lugar NADIE vive por lo menos una hora, y solo pasaron 55 minutos-

* * *

 _ **Morgan: Y con la muerte de mi abuelito Goku, mi familia y amigos dejaron de llorar por su perdida, después de eso se le notifico a Zenosama de la muerte, dejándolo triste tras la pérdida, todos estuvimos de luto… durante aproximadamente 2 años**_

* * *

En eso se muestra a los guerrero los Smashers siendo atacados hasta ser asesinados en el acto por una sombra para seguir con los dioses de la destrucción y los Kaioshins a lo que se revela finalmente tras una cortina de humo revelando a alguien que tenía el cabello de color negro con puntas con brillo gris oscuro o nulo, al igual que poseía las mismas facetas faciales que Goku con la diferencia de que la tonalidad de su cuerpo es más bronceada y sus ojos son mas rasgados a comparación de los del Goku original, vestía un traje compuesto principalmente de colores negros y grises con mangas largas, una faja de tela roja y un par de botas largas color blanco, también porta en su oreja izquierda un arcillo Potara de color verde con una sección dorada mostrando una mirada fría y sin clemencia, para ver a Krilin-este es la justicia de los dioses… mortal-

-que dijis…-dijo Krilin aterrado solo para que le disparara dos ataques de kis directamente a…-¡WAAH! ¡MIS OJOS!-

* * *

 _ **Morgan: Dejando el destino de todos los doce universos… con poca esperanza para sobrevivir**_

* * *

 _ **Smashbrosarrmagedon presenta…**_

 _ **Un especial de Dragón Ball Súper y Súper Smash Bros**_

 _ **Los últimos Smashers del Futuro: Morgan y Kanna**_

* * *

 _ **Kanna: Ejem… ahora que es mi turno, soy Kanna, durante los siguientes 6 años, el misterioso hombre llamado Goku Black comenzó a destruir ciudad tras ciudad, abriéndose camino hacia algunas ciudades grandes hasta planetas; Tal vez por eso reaccionamos de la manera en que lo hicimos…**_

* * *

-Y bienvenidos sean todos amigos, este es TJ…-

-¡Y el Wombat! ¡Wombat! ¡Wombat!-

-Yo tan caliente-se escucho el clip de audio de una mujer para que se cambirara al audio del tema de Fox sports-Comenzando esta hora con deportes: La Asociación mundial de Tuffwars ha tenido que disolverse por completo tras lo ocurrido en el último Splatfest con la destrucción de la sede oficial en Inkopolis…-

-¡Como la mayoría de los Inklings y Octolings que han sido rostizados y comidos por nadie más que Black!-dijo Wombat para luego escuchar otro clip de audio-jajajajajaja… ¡ARRASADOS!-

-Hablando de… en noticias Black…-dijo TJ para poner el tema de Terminator y al mismo tiempo una ciudad fuera atacada por Black y Zamasu (ojo: no el de la historia principal sino el del Futuro en Súper) lo cual hablo Wombat-¡Mientras hablamos, New Donk City está bajo asedio por la amenaza del sociópata y auto llamado "traedor de justicia": Black!-

-¡Pero en el lado positivo, Wombat se va a casar!-dijo alegre TJ mientras se pone la canción de boda y al mismo tiempo Black muestra una sonrisa sádica y todos los habitantes comienzan a huir de ahí-¡Así es! Desafortunadamente… mi amada prometida y alcaldesa de New Donk City: _**Pauline**_ , reside allí y es probable que muera mientras hablamos-

Tras ver como Black destruye la ciudad con un kamehameha obscuro a lo que se pone una música fúnebre (para variar) se pasa a una llanura donde Reflet conducía un automóvil junto a dos pequeños de 8 años, un chico que tenía una túnica muy parecida a la de Reflet, de hecho son exactamente las mismas que caracterizan a la estrategas solo que su cabello era negro y completamente alborotado y sus rasgos faciales eran exactamente igual a los de Gohan y en su cintura se notaba una especie de cinturón café con mucho pelo y una niña que tenía una armadura blanca con negro además de una pañoleta azul en el cuello y llevaba unas botas-sandalias negras, pero curiosamente tenía el cabello blanco pero con tonos negro en las puntas con un peinado de colmena pero pequeña casi por la parte trasera de su cabeza, sus ojos eran rojos carmesí y sus orejas eran puntiagudas pero lo que más se notaban eran unas alas negras que tenía la forma de las de un dragón junto con unas plumas en tonos grises y verdes-Pero, señoras… tenemos luces verdes: ¡estoy soltero otra vez!-

-¡SI NENA SI!-dijo el audio de Austin Powers a lo que se reproduce su tema hasta que Reflet cambie la estación a la canción de Master of Puppets de Metallica en el minuto 1:00-qué bueno que me volví atea-dijo la estratega manteniendo el volante mientras Morgan veía el radio pensando en salvar a alguien de esa ciudad arrasada, mientras Kanna, miraba al cielo sin preocuparse por algo acostada en el asiento trasero y apoyando sus piernas contra la ventana

-Mama… ¿crees en el destino?-dijo Morgan hacia su madre lo cual esta dijo estoicamente-Creía dirías, ya no-

-¡New Donk City está a solo treinta minutos de aquí!-

-y aquí vamos de nuevo-dijo Kanna sin tono de preocupación en su voz a lo que el hijo de la estratega continuo-Si tengo prisa, ¡podría salvar a alguien!-

Fue suficiente paraqué Reflet detuviera el auto y mirara a su único hijo-¡O podrías morir como Vegeta!-

-¿Por qué dices eso cada vez que quiero ir a luchar contra él?-dijo Morgan discutiendo con su madre a lo que esta le dio un dato no necesariamente curioso-Porque tienes 8 años, yo 24 ¡y estoy soltera!-

* * *

 _ **Kanna: Dato curioso: la madre de Morgan tenía 24 años desde hacía ocho años según papa…**_

* * *

-No significa no. Fin de la discusión-dijo Reflet regañando a su hijo a lo que este salto del auto y voló en dirección hacia New Donk City-¡Oh, no! ¡Solo, solo vuela! ¡Está bien! ¡Kanna ve por el! ¡Y evita que no se mate! ¡Es lo único que tengo!-

-Está bien-dijo la cuadribida (mitad dragón, mitad humano, mitad ángel y mitad saiyajin… ¿dios quieres serán sus padres?) levantándose sin ganas hasta que salió volando tras él, a lo que miro al cielo preocupada por ambos- _Dios… bendiga a ambos_ -

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

* * *

Podía decirse que la destruida ciudad estaba aun con pocas personas con vida hasta que se vio múltiples personas que gritan mientras Black los persigue dentro de ¿un automóvil?-¡JAJAJA! ¡CORRAN MORTALES! ¿Mantienes el puntaje?-

-¿Por qué estaría haciendo eso? solo simples mortales-dijo Zamasu tomando una taza de té y mirando a Black con molestia (y como si le importara) lo cual el Goku malvado dijo-¡Dijiste que lo harías!-

-No, tu dijiste, '¡Oye, mira esto!', luego te subiste a un auto-dijo el Kaioshin malvado mientras se servía mas te, lo cual dijo molesto-¿no me digas que esto es sobre la tienda de antes?-

* * *

 _ **18 minutos de destrucción antes…**_

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: it's alwyas Sunny in California por Haim Mazar]_

-No creerías este recorrido. Es por eso que amo estas pequeñas tiendas del centro de la ciudad, siempre tienen las mejores marcas de hierbas para tés…dijo Zamasu mientras caminaba de regreso… a lo que Black simplemente destruye la tienda con un disparo-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué lo explotaste? ¡Me estaban dando cosas gratis en lugar de matar a esas personas!-

-ellos no me dieron nada-refunfuño Black mientras volaba hacia arriba junto al Kaioshin el cual le recrimino-porque dijiste "odio este lugar", recuerda que no eres yo mismo, culpa a los genes saiyajin de tu cuerpo-

-Oye, estoy mejor que antes-dijo mientras se acercaba al fuego el cual le pregunto su asociado-¿Es por eso que te tiñas el pelo asi?-

-Tch, no odies-

* * *

 _ **Morgan: No estaba seguro de si sería capaz de hacer algo, pero al menos tenía que tratar de detener su caos… Desafortunadamente, ya era demasiado tarde.**_

* * *

-¡Maldición! ¡Llego muy tarde!-dijo Morgan mirando hacia la zona destruida solo para que Kanna le dijera-en serio Sherlock?-

Tras ver todo el lugar destruido estos caminan y el joven hibrido estratega recoge un oso de juguete y comienza a llorar hasta que siente que alguien viene revelando a una persona de cabello castaño, alas blancas, y con una hombrera dorada y unarco dorado con azul-¿Eh?-

* * *

 _ **Morgan: Pero, mientras caminaba por las ruinas de esa ciudad demolida… ¡Apareció un héroe! ¡El héroe de mi tiempo…!**_

 _ **Kanna: no le digan a Link por cierto…**_

 _ **Morgan: era el tío de Kanna… Pit: el antiguo sirviente de la diosa de la luz, y cara a cara con él, todo lo que pude decir fue…**_

* * *

-Pit, siguen destruyendo ciudades y ¡no sé cómo detenerlos! ¡Y ahora todos están muertos! ¡PORQUE!-dijo Morgan mientras gemía y lloraba como un niño de 4 años haciendo un berrinche, en cambio Kanna solo lo grababa con su celular

* * *

 _ **Kanna: Creo que fue profundo… y demasiado para mini nerd**_

 _ **Morgan: Cállate Kanna**_

* * *

 _ **Horas después en la destruida mansión Smash…**_

* * *

Tras la aparición de Black, la mansión Smash fue completamente arrasada mientras Morgan estaba con lagrimas en los ojos hablando con Pit, en cambio Kanna solo leía un libro con el título "los pacientes del Doctor Mario" y escuchando música-Recuerdas cuando todo esto nunca paso…-

-Niña…-dijo Kanna a lo que uno de los sobrevivientes que era Proxi le dijo-Pero eres una niña-

-¡Tengo ovarios más grandes que su pi%&#he pene!-señalo enojada a lo que Pit dijo-Bueno…-

* * *

 _ **Kanna: Por cierto, tío Pitstain le cambio la voz en estos años**_

* * *

-Cuando conocí a tu padre, Freezer y Cell aparecieron nos dieron una paliza y los derrotamos, luego Bills apareció además de nuevos peleadores y Vegeta destruyo la mitad de la ciudad Smash, luego apareció Cia mataron a mucha gente, después nos lavaron el cerebro, mucha más gente murió después Tabuu era el que controlaba a Cia, lo mato Goku con la genki-no sé que, volvimos, el murió, Black y un Zamasu loco inmortal aparecieron luego todos mis amigos murieron, los dioses de la destrucción también, mi esposa me dejo, y ahora todos están muriendo-

* * *

 _ **Kanna: Largo resumen… no lo creen**_

* * *

-Pero era mejor verdad-dijo Morgan a lo que Pit solo dijo aun mirando el atardecer-No-

-Ja-

-Pues yo también puedo ayudar y Kanna también-dijo decidido el hijo de Gohan a lo que la hija de Dark Pit respondió-No me metas en tus asuntos mini nerd-

-¡Somos híbridos saiyajin como tú! podemos seguir todo lo que digas-

Por un momento Kanna vio el reflejo de la ventana y noto como Pit sonrió un poco-No me gusta lo que hiciste tío Pitstain-

-Ya tengo uno Lady Palutena-

-…, Sabía que se volvió loco-menciono la joven peliblanca a lo que volvió a su lectura mientras el ángel blanco se acerco a Morgan-Dije que ahora en adelante tú serás mi discípulo y me llamaran Master Pit-

-Jo&%te tío Pitstain-dijo Kanna a lo que Morgan solo le contesto felizmente al angel blanco-E-está bien ¿Le gustaría quedarse a cenar Master Pit?-

-a Master Pit le encantaría-

-¿Niños están en casa? es para cambiar mi perfil de madre soltera a soltera y tienes éxito con los… -dijo Reflet quien tenía provisiones tras el último ataque de back la cual miro a Pit… ¿con deseo?-¡Pit! Ha pasado tiempo-

-Reflet-contesto el antiguo general mientras los niños continuaban estudiando a lo que esta estaba… ¿seduciendo?-Y… Pitty… te vas a quedar tenemos mucho espacio aquí, pero, tu sabes… No hay camas extras así que… tenemos que compartir-

* * *

 _ **Kanna: Eso es lo que pasa si no tienes sexo por 8 largos años… y aquí entre nos… volverse necrofílica… No es chiste lo último**_

* * *

-Estoy bien-dijo Pit sorprendido y asustado por lo que dijo la estratega hasta que esta acepto la negación de su amigo-y… de regreso al cuarto criogénico otra vez ¿Quien tiene hambre?-

Tras ese incomodo evento de hace unos minutos la peliblanca ya tenía una gran cena preparada para ellos cuatro-en serio Pit, no creerías que la carne de Yoshi sea mejor que la de cualquier animal, ahora entiendo porque no fue atacada por Black donde residen-

-Ocupado… comiendo-dijo Pit solo para comenzar a devorar al mismo ritmo que Goku u otro saiyajin del universo siete al igual que Morgan y Kanna, tras sentarse Reflet pregunto algo-¿Y cómo está _**Caulifla**_?-

Fue suficiente para que Pit se tragara el tenedor hasta atorarse en su garganta

-¡Canastas de mierda!-

-Master Pit!

-Ups…-dijo Reflet mientras Kanna le hacia la Maniobra de Heimlich, en cambio Morgan lo golpeaba en el estomago (no pregunten) hasta que su hijo le dijo-bien hecho mama-

-no debiste mencionarla-menciono Proxi acercándose a ella-desde que se fue con Kyabe las cosas no fueron las mismas-

-y que lo digas, es lesbiana-finalizo para continua comiendo a lo que el hada dijo-mira quien lo dice necrofilica-

Pero en cuestión de segundos saco un insecticida y la roció para caer en la mesa, lo cual después… emm… se la sirvió en el plato y se la comio sin importarle-mas para mí-

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

* * *

 _ **Morgan: Durante las próximas semanas, Pit comenzaría a entrenarnos, centrándose en hacernos súper saiyajines como él**_

 _ **Kanna: aunque sus métodos eran... innecesarios para Morgan**_

* * *

-¡ESQUIVA!-dijo Pit mientras pateo al estratega saiyajin y caer a un rio rápido-¡Ayúdenme, Master Pit!-dijo Morgan luchando contra la corriente

-¡VUELA NERDOJIN JUNIOR!-dijo Kanna a lo que al pelinegro solo sintió como un grupo de pirañas comenzaron a morderlo-¡la corriente es demasiado fuerte Kanna, y las pirañas me están mordiendo!

-Dije ¡QUE VUELES!-grito Pit perdiendo la paciencia solo para que este viera una catarata gigante para aferrarse a las rocas-por el amor a Naga ¡DENME UN SALVAVIDAS O UNA CUERDA PARA NO CAER EN LA…!-

Antes de poder acabar la oración solo se escucho como caía en la catarata, solo para que cayera en las rocas y le rompiera las piernas, los brazos hasta que su abrigo se atorara en una rama, pero la rama se rompió y caer en las rocas con picos y galopease la espalda con ellas, pero un grupo de castores apareciera y lo morderán y llegara hacia la turbina de una presa y lo chupara hasta dar un grito enorme de dolor para después salir flotando inconsciente hasta tierra firme (pero no muerto) de ahí-catarata…-al final solo escuchara a Pit y a Kanna dar grito frustrado ya que aparentemente… heredo el problema de su padre… no saber esquivar

-Límpiate y no intentes zafarte con matarte… ese era trabajo de Krilin-hablo la cuadribida al hijo de Gohan una toalla después de darle una semilla del ermitaño a lo que Pit se acerco a Morgan-Sabes, si crees que soy rudo, deberías haber entrenado con tu padre Gohan-

-Realmente lo admiraste, ¿verdad?-dijo el joven estratega lo cual confirmo-Sip, el era como el hermano que nunca tuve-

-Je, hablando de papás, Reflet nunca habla de los míos, igual tu… recuerdas a papa-dijo Kanna lo cual Pit sonríe y mira hacia el cielo, recordando los días en donde vivía en la mansión

* * *

 _ **Ocho años antes…**_

* * *

-¡¿Y qué?! ¡¿Crees que convertirte en súper saiyajin primero te hace mejor que yo, Pitstain?!-dijo Dark Pit dándole una paliza mientras Corrin lo sujetaba por la espalda de ambos brazos para que no se defendiera

-¡No Pitto!-dijo Pit a intentando hablar mientras le daba todavía en el rostro, solo para que ambos se enfurecieron mas y dijeron al mismo tiempo y Corrin lo pateó en la ingle, para caer al suelo con dolor agarrándose la entrepierna-¡RESPUESTA INCORRECTA!-

-Nunca vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?!-dijo Corrin amenazando al ángel blanco quien tuvo problemas para decir algo-¡No lo hice!-

-Y límpiate solo perra, por cierto me debes 50 smashdolares-dijo Dark limpiándose con una toalla y lanzándosela a la cara para que finalmente se retiraran de la sala de entrenamiento, dejándolo ensangrentado y llorando-¡Y LOS QUIERO PARA ESTA TARDE!-

* * *

 _ **De vuelta en el presente… o futuro alternativo**_

* * *

-Tenían mucho que probar-dijo serio y con un ceño fruncido tras recordar ese momento

 _ **Kanna: Técnicamente, tío Pitstain nunca hablaría mucho sobre mama y papa, aparentemente ambos son ahora dioses de la destrucción debido a muerte de casi todos los anteriores a manos de Black debido a que sus nuevas vidas estaban unidas gracias a Zenosama**_

* * *

 _ **En el planeta de Dark Pit (anteriormente de Bills)…**_

* * *

-¡¿Que chi#$%dos fue eso?!-dijo enojada Corrin tras regresar mientras veía a Dark Pit quien le parecía mayor (al igual que ella), también; su voces no eran lo único que envejeció-Aquí hay algunas cosas que se necesita después de que Black apareciera y matara a todos, conflictos en juego, una forma de beneficiarme y, claramente, **Pitstain y el nerd** -dijo mientas sacaba una cerveza de un refrigerador junto a una caja de galletas de la repisa mientras se veía en el espejo, su ropa, aunque diferente en estilo, seguía siendo la misma combinación de colores: negros, dorados, algunos morados, con un toque de blanco añadido aquí y allá, pequeños pendientes con aros, al menos dos en cada oreja, combinaban con el collar circular de marfil, fragmentado como para mostrar las diferentes etapas de la luna. Sus muñecas y tobillos tintinearon con brazaletes, pequeñas bolas de metal enganchando los dos bucles de cada uno, sin embargo, todo eso palideció en comparación con el más prominente: cuatro alas, tan negras como el cielo nocturno, el color se reducía a un color hueso cuando se acercaba a las puntas, con motas de plata entrelazadas en las plumas

En cambio Corrin tenía casi la misma indumentaria de Camilia solo que en negro y dorado lo cual ella continuo-Pero era necesario borrar el primer universo solo por la canción "Despacito"-

-Sí, afortunadamente ahora no es nuestro problema de que en el año 2000 comenzaran a hacer popular el reggaetón para ponerlo para que escucháramos que es una obra maestra en los oídos de esos tarados y es hora de desenchufar esta discusión de una vez por todas-finalizo mientras llegaba a la sala donde comía el antiguo dios de la destrucción-Desenchufar esta discusión, sabes lo que hará el gran sacerdote si sabe de esto-

-Desgraciadamente no lo hará, está ocupado entreteniendo al gran Zenosama desde que esos dos están acabando con la vida en todos lo universo casi nos deja sin trabajo-dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa y se sentaba para poner los pies en la mesa-Wow ¡Sabias palabras del padre del año!-

-Suficiente, es hora de sacarme esto del pecho desde hace años, tú tenías una responsabilidad en tus manos pero decidiste actuar como una golfa y hacerlo a cada rato, la felicidad de nuestra hija estaba en tus manos, acepta la responsabilidad-dijo dejando la lata en la mesa mientras que los doce ángeles (Awamo, Sour, Campahri, Cognic, Cuctail, Vados, Wiss, Korn, Mojito, Cuz, Marcarita y Martinu) mientras veían la ocena de ambos dioses-ahora entiendo porque necesitan doce ángeles para controlar a dos dioses de la destrucción-dijo Wiss suspirando hacia la pelea aunque él era el que mantenía a Corrin en su lugar junto a Korn, Mojito, Cuz, Marcarita y Martinu

-aunque es bueno que tengan su relación familiar aquí que tener que ver a Champa ¿no lo crees Wiss?-dijo Vados quien era el que tenía bajo su tutela a Dark Pit junto a Awamo, Sour, Campahri, Cognic y Cuctail lo cual el ángel de universo 4 dijo-y es bueno saber que Pitto es bueno escuchando consejos-

-Ahora si te pasaste alas de pollo, solo porque somos inmortales no significa que lo hagamos un millón de veces, se llama "cuida a tu hija" y no te matara por eso-dijo Corrin molesta y mirando con desprecio a Dark lo cual el dios destructor de los universos 1 al 6 dijo-¿Estás segura? ¿Sabrás porque somos dioses y porque el gran sacerdote nos escogió? una respuesta tan lógica como la "desaparición" de los 43 normalistas, nuestra hija y el hijo del Nerdojin son un par de p$%o asesinos psicópatas-

-lenguaje-dijeron todos los ángeles al mismo tiempo dejando a Corrin boquiabierta-¡¿Qué?!-

-Y la razón por la que estoy creando un portal al pasado con Cognic y Campahri no es para salvar el futuro, no en un sentido noble, es para administrar la cantidad de personas muertas que se cruzan en su camino y para satisfacer su sanguinaria sed de muerte y destrucción de sus lados saiyajin-dijo apuntando a los mencionados a lo que la diosa se cuestiono algo-¿Dices que nuestra hija y el hijo de Reflet son malvados, porque somos malos padres?-

-Oh no, el mal padre era Goku-menciono Dark para después apuntarse a si mismo-soy un jo#$%o caso de locura como dios de la destrucción y para hacer las cosas más claras, Vados la caja-

Fue que la angel del universo 6 hizo aparecer una caja de cartón donde tenía muchas cosas y decía "Juguetes de Morgan y Kanna NO TOCAR"-Esto es todo lo que tienen cuando tenían 3 años y fue hecho por Master Hand, y se los quité para que no lo encontraran: Armas de múltiples calibre y la mayoría de ellos son ilegales, un látigo que obliga a las personas a querer al portador utilizado en Whitney (entrenadora de Wii Fit), esposas invisibles, una trampa para erizos pregúntale a Sonic por las heridas en el otro mundo, pistola de rayos para la mayoría de todos, un oso de peluche con entrañas anatómicamente correctas utilizado por última vez en Luigi y Pitstain… sobre todo él, juguete de ojos saltones con visión nocturna, Converse que borran el sonido, huellas dactilares falsas, dardos que tienen la mezcla de todas las drogas que hizo Kochin, una muñeca con detector de mentiras, un bate de béisbol indestructible, una pistola de choque en forma de consola Nintendo 3DS XL y funcional, una insignia de la patrulla de tiempo falso, etiquetas con seguimiento de ubicación para Kanna, un tomo mágico en forma de mini escopeta para Morgan, cinta adhesiva de color arcoíris, Spinner de control mental, Goma de mascar con sabor a cianuro de potasio, un lanzacohetes funcional con munición en base de Coca Cola y mentos… realmente peligrosos, pueden arrasar todo un continente y por último pero no simple, una navaja interactiva parlante-

-¡Hola Corrin! ha pasado tiempo, ¿cómo se encuentra Kanna? ¿Continuaremos lo que le hacíamos a Pitty Pat?-dijo la navaja hacia Corrin quien no solo estaba perturbada de todo lo que su hija tenia sino como eran cuando tenía 3 años-¿Todo eso fue porque nunca pase tiempo de caridad con mi hija? ¿O porque alguna vez fue porque intente hacer lo mismo que Black cuando me transforme en dragón por primera vez y no podía controlarlo?-

-Espera que, no, entonces por eso Anakos acabo con Hoshido y Nohr hace tiempo, parece ser que es hereditario esa actitud psicópata de acabar con los humanos… ¿pasara lo mismo con mini nerd por tener la maldición de Grima?-se pregunto a lo que mojito le respondió-probablemente-

-¡Por el amor a Zenosama! ¡Esto es tú culpa! ¡No soy una mala persona-dijo Corrin decepcionada de su esposo a lo que tomo la caja y se acerco a la terraza y salir volando en dirección a la tierra-Volveré a ciudad Smash, traeré a nuestra hija ¡y arreglare todo esto!-

-Como digas: _**Stone Cold Steve Austin**_ -dijo Dark Pit tomándose otra lata de cerveza a lo que se quedo un momento pensando-Eso no sonó bien… como lo diría… ah sí… ¡Y ese es punto y final…! ¡PORQUE STONE COLD LO DIJO! En el clavo-

* * *

 _ **Morgan: Pit continuaría presionándonos más y más duro, día y noche, para convertirnos en súper saiyajines**_

* * *

-Mírenlos Lady Palutena están casi listos ¿Qué piensas?-dijo el ángel blanco mirando como ellos se esforzaban en obtener la transformación a lo que se escucho la voz de Palutena en su cabeza (lo cual confirma que Pit se volvió completamente loco)- **Creo que solo el entrenamiento real que obtendrás en este mundo… está en el campo de batalla Pit** -

-¡Tienes razón!-dijo nuevamente mientras ambos se colapsan en el suelo y Morgan vomita por lo que hizo encima de Kanna lo cual esta comenzó a golpearlo

* * *

 _ **Kanna:**_ _**Al día siguiente, las cosas se pusieron locas cuando Black y Zamasu atacaron Pinna Park en isla Delfino**_

* * *

-¡Hola y bienvenidos a Pinna Park! ¡Slogan pendiente! ¡Por favor, quédate detrás de la línea!-

Era un día soleado en la isla mientras las personas esperaban en la fil de la montaña rusa a lo que dos personas se subieran a la atracción, lo cual llamo la atención del guardia-¿Eh? disculpe, ustedes dos. ¡No puedes cortar la línea!-

-¿no sabes quiénes somos mortal?-dijo Black molesto por la falta de inteligencia (y sentido común) del guardia lo cual hablo-si desea subir más rápido a los juegos, tenemos un sistema de pase rápido de solo 7,900-

Fue suficiente para que el Goku malvado pusiera su mano hacia el asistente lo cual le recrimino a Zamasu-Es por eso que odio los parques temáticos capitalistas-

Tras disparar una ráfaga de ki al asistente y matarlo en el proceso, con la multitud gritando por sus vidas mientras cabalgan en la montaña rusa, tazas locas y sin fin de juegos al ritmo de "We like to Party" de The Vengabus

-Sabes cuándo puedes volar, estos juegos no son tan divertidos-dijo Zamasu mientras comía un algodón de azúcar al mismo tiempo que Black lo cual se escucho una voz detrás de la rueda de la fortuna-Bueno, si ya estás aburrido, ¿por qué no intentar dar un paseo en mi puño?-

-Wow, ¿quieres un minuto para reformular eso? Porque sonó muy sexual en mi punto de vista-dijo el Kaioshin rebelde lo cual mostro a Pit Morgan y a Kanna listos para pelear-¡No! ¡Prefiero tomar ese minuto para patear tu c%$o verde Zamasu!-

-vez, eso es mejor-respondió Black lo cual Pit comando a los hijos de Gohan y Dark-Ahora, quiero que se queden sentados y miren… A menos que se unan ¿cierto?-

-No puedo evitar sentir que no esté preparado para esto, pero como hijo de una gran estratega tengo…-dijo Morgan preparando su espada a lo que el ángel blanco lo interrumpió-¡Y eso es exactamente para lo que nos hemos preparado!-

-No servirá Nerdojin junior, es tío Pitstain-dijo preparando su espada yato a lo que este suspiro-Canastas de mierda-pero en eso Black dispara una esfera de ki al suelo y comienza a atacar a Pit, que se transforma en un súper saiyajin y se enfrenta en una batalla contra el

* * *

 _ **Morgan: Esta sería nuestra primera batalla real, y nunca había visto a nadie pelear tan ferozmente.**_

 _ **Kanna: Tío Pitstain siempre me había contado historias sobre las luchas del pasado, pero esas tenían mucho más gritos y posturas gracias a Goku.**_

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: An Antagonistic Battle Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack Vol.2]_

Chocando unos con otros y causando un estallido sónico que rompió todo el parque por un kilómetro en ambas direcciones, la pareja se enfrascó en un furioso intercambio de puñetazos y patadas. Pit tomó la ventaja, administrando una enorme cantidad de presión sobre las negras mientras la pareja luchaba en un continuo movimiento borroso en el área

Siguiendo el camino principal hacia el lugar donde habían comenzado y pasándolo, la pareja dejó una nube de polvo rugiendo a su paso mientras se golpeaban el uno al otro a una velocidad ridícula, con el malvado Goku retrocediendo y su oponente empujándola

 _ **Morgan: Pero tan pronto como ganaba ventaja…**_

Hasta que Zamasu aparece en el camino y lo golpea contra la ventana de un restaurante el cual cian pedazos de vidrio en su cuerpo-Maldición, ¡está enojado el día de hoy!-dijo Zamasu

-¿Crees que está en regla o porque lo dejo esa saiyajin del universo 6?-dijo Black a lo que se combinaron para atacarlo lo cual Morgan entra en combate lanzando un arcTunder para separarlos-¡DETÉNGANSE!-

Fue suficiente para que Zamasu ataca a Morgan, pero se las arregla para ponerse de pie y luego salta a la montaña rusa junto con el-¡No puedo creer que ese tonto trajeran a un par de niños a un campo de batalla! Que irresponsable-

* * *

 _ **Morgan: El no estaba equivocado…**_

* * *

-¡No te tengo miedo! ¡Puedo cuidarme de mi mismo!-dijo preparando un Kamehameha a lo que este logro desviarlo con una mano fácilmente y golpea a Morgan para luego agarrarlo por la camisa

* * *

 _ **Kanna: Sin embargo… Mini nerd lo era.**_

* * *

-¿Ahora qué piensas?-se burlo mientras lo acercaba a su rostro el cual este dijo-Golpeas como una chica…-

-Bueno… no estás equivocado-menciono con molestia Zamasu a lo que prepara su sable de ki para matar a Morgan-

¡MORGAN!-grito Kanna tras patear a Zamasu y salva a su compañero solo para ver como ambos villanos combinaran sus ataques-¡Oh, mierda! ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Oh, mierda!-

-¡NO LO HARÁN!-tras atacar toda la isla Delfino arrasándola por completo mientras Pit se ve oculto con Morgan y Kanna inconscientes escondiéndose detrás de la estatua de la plaza

-Malditos ¿Crees que escaparon?-dijo Black intentando localizarlos con la teletransportacion, lo cual este menciono-No sé… No podemos sentir sus Kis debido a que son Smashers…-

-En serio, ¿cuál fue el PUNTO de usar esa habilidad? Parece que es intencional, si me preguntas-dijo furioso a lo que suspiro un poco y dijo hacia Zamasu-Oh, bueno. ¿Isla en llamas?-

-Isla en llamas-

- _Canastas de mierda_ -dijo Pit sosteniendo fuertemente a los niños solo para que una explosión cubriera toda la isla dejando nada vivo mientras el ángel blanco recupera la conciencia lentamente y sentir…-¡Ay! ¡Dolor! Oh, todo duele… todo menos mi brazo…-pero al momento mira a su izquierda y nota que algo le falto-ah… por favor-

Tras olvidarse de la falta de su brazo, Pit comienza a gatear hacia los niños que tras la explosión aun con pocas fuerzas-Lástima que no soy Namekiano como Piccolo… Sería realmente útil ahora mismo-dijo mientras acaba algo de su toga- _bueno… solo me conformaré con la siguiente mejor opción y usaré las semillas del_ …- al momento de abrir la bolsa esa solo muestra una SOLA semilla del ermitaño-un momento, pero tenía más de cien semi… ah sí… Morgan-

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

* * *

-Buscando… hombres, de 14 a 20 años…-dijo Reflet quien estaba escribiendo en su página de citas en un cuarto obscuro-cabello negro y salvaje… inteligente y dócil, le encanta entrenar, come como vagabundo… No. Saber. **Esquivar.** -

-¿Oye, mamá?-

-¿Qué pasa, ahora Mor…?-justo al momento de voltearse vio a los niños llevando a Pit que está mal herido y le faltaba un miembro-¡OH, POR NAGA!

-La c#$o tío Pitstain-dijo Kanna sosteniendo el brazo desmembrado de su padrino lo cual Morgan le pregunto a su madre-¿Qué tanto sabes acerca de volver a unir brazos… con magia?-

-Oh, cariño… -dijo con dulzura al ver que quería reponer el brazo de su maestro y amigo, tras unas horas de darle atención medica mientras el hijo de Gohan vigilaba a Pit que ahora está en una cama y está cubierto con vendajes (aunque ya era una momia completa)-Entonces, ¿has aprendido algo hoy?-

-¿El único buen dios es uno muerto?-

-jamás ca$%#la como tío Pitstain-

-Realmente son los hijos de Gohan y Dark Pit-dijo la estratega viendo a ambos como eran sus compañeros hace ocho años

* * *

 _ **Morgan: ahora más fuertes y más motivados que nunca, volví a entrenar tan pronto como Pit se levanto de nuevo.**_

 _ **Kanna: Sin embargo, tío Pitstain todavía estaba un poco… adolorido.**_

* * *

-¡Vamos, niños! ¡Solo imaginen perder a alguien o algo cercano a ustedes! ¡Como tu brazo y tu arco! Porque ¡créanme! ¡Esto realmente es un pi$%he asco!-dijo con rabia Pit ya que durante la pelea con Back perdió su arco (además de su brazo bueno) solo para que Morgan se derrumba otra vez y vomitara, y Kanna solo se desmaya cayendo en donde había vomitado-Está bien, tomen cinco-

* * *

 _ **Morgan: Desafortunadamente… no me transformaría a tiempo para lo siguiente.**_

* * *

-¿Entonces ahora vives en los páramos?-dijo Morgan quienes estaban en los páramos -Sip… Es agradable-dijo Pit a lo que miro al cielo-Creo que estás muy cerca Morgan, ¿sabes?, *suspiro* Solo necesitas algo que te empuje al límite… como a tu padre-

-Bueno, siempre dices que use el dolor de la pérdida, pero nunca perdí a nadie-dijo el estratega saiyajin a lo que continuo-Para mí, es mi mayor fuente de ira, solo pienso en perder a Lady Palutena, los demás, Pitto…-

-¿O Caulifla?-dijo Kanna sonriendo de lado lo cual este se olvido de inmediato-Uh, sí, claro. Y luego se acumula dentro, hasta que finalmente… explote-

Tras decir esto, una explosión se ve en lo que es ciudad Smash lo cual este vio y apunto-Sí, justo así…. Solo que metafóricamente… un segundo-

-¡Es Black! ¡Tenemos que ir!-dijo Morgan a lo que Pit se levanto y lo detuvo-No, Quédate aquí esta vez junto a Kanna-

-Y si que tiene razón mini nerd, ambos sabemos que no estamos listos-menciono Kanna dándole la razón a su padrino lo cual dijo-no puedo creer lo que dije, le tengo razón a tío Pitstain-

-Master Pit ¡usted solo tiene un brazo! ¿Qué puedes hacer con un brazo?-dijo Morgan intentando darle un poco de sentido común a lo que este se detuvo y lo miro-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. ¿Qué puedo hacer con un solo brazo?-¡Gracias, Master Pit! No dejaré…-

Pero en eso usando un pequeño golpe a la nuca de ambos los deja inconscientes a ambos, bueno antes de quedar inconsciente Kanna solo dijo-vete… a la… ve$%a-

-Eso. Puedo hacer eso con un brazo-dijo poniendo a los niños en un lugar seguro lo cual comenzó a formular un plan-Ahora, ¿qué puedo hacer contra Black y Zamasu con un brazo?-

 **- ¡Usa el Makankotamo Pit!-**dijo Palutena dentro de la cabeza de Pit lo cual le respondió- _eso es de Piccolo Lady Palutena-_

- **~uuuuusalooo~-** dijo la voz de la cabeza de Pit haciendo una imitación de fantasma a lo que este se fue volando en dirección a ciudad Smash donde Black se ve causando más destrucción mientras Zamasu mira el progreso del plan "zero mortales", pero algo no estaba bien en el antiguo Kaioshin ahora saiyajin-¿Sabes qué? Estoy aburrido-

-Bueno, podríamos ir a planeta Freezer 419 o celebrar "el día de Freezer" volando este lugar-dijo mientras se veía a Mike caminado lentamente sin hacer ruido para escapar de ahí mientras hablaban lo cual Black continuo-No, quiero decir, como… aburrido de todo este numerito de "gran destructor que trae justicia", ¿sabes? Destruyendo cosas, matando mortales…-

Fue que dispara una esfera de ki a un civil fuera de la pantalla para que se escuchara el grito de Wilhelm-Es aburrido-

-Sí, es como que perdió su lustre, después de borrar todas las religiones, políticos y no se diga a Laura Bozzo de la faz de la tierra, ¿qué queda?-dijo Zamasu mientras Mike casi lograba escapar por la salida de ciudad Smash a lo que Black le dijo algo intimo-¿Sabes lo que siempre quise hacer? ¿Antes de todo esto? _**Ser un productor de música**_ -

-¿Quieres producir música?-menciono Zamasu a lo que disparo una esfera de Ki y mando a volar a Mike fuera de la ciudad para después gritar "FALLASTE" y caer de seco en las afueras de la ciudad a lo que se volteo para responderle-¡Por supuesto! haciendo música fresca, caras nuevas de diferentes partes del mundo, disparándole a Luis Fonsi y a Daddy Yankee en las pelotas por crear esa horrenda canción… Sí, creo que haré eso-

Justo en ese entonces es pateado por Pit hacia en un edificio lo cual comenzó a quejarse hasta llegar a la planta baja-¡MALDITO ÁNGEL MEZQUINO HIJO DE…!-

*BOOM*

-tu otra vez, no aprendiste tu lección de no entrometerte en asuntos de los dioses-dijo mirando a Pit que estaba en súper saiyajin a lo que Black salió con sus ropas completamente destrozadas-De acuerdo, ¿sabes qué? ¡Eso es! ¡Matare a todos los mortales! Todo el multiverso entero si es necesario… Entonces voy a arreglar la mierda de la música-

 _[Música de fondo: Crucial Situation Dragon Ball Super Original Soundtrack Vol.3]_

-¡Ninguno de ustedes se va de aquí con vida! ¡Soy más fuerte que antes!-dijo decidido Pit a lo que Zamasu se acerco caminado-lo noto perfectamente, también eres más ligero, parece que bajaste un poco de peso desde la última vez, como… 4.5 kilos sumados con el brazo y tu arco, sin embargo, tengo que decírtelo, eres muy valiente tras venir a enfrentarnos… pero donde veo **UN** brazo, yo veo **CUATRO** -

-Para resumírtelo Pitty Pat, vas a morir… como todos esos Smashers… dejado solo a la estratega como último sobreviviente, e iremos por ella… pero no contare a esos dos que tienes bajo tu tutela… porque tu pecados son mayores-dijo Black caminando

-¡No! ¡Aquí no es donde termina mi historia!-dijo Pit listo para la pelea a lo que fue directo contra los Kaioshins renegados

* * *

 _ **Morgan: Aquí es donde termina la historia de Pit.**_

* * *

Literalmente se ve a Pit saliendo volando a un edificio y luego Black y Zamasu unen fuerzas para destruir ciudad Smash junto a Pit hasta que es envuelto por la explosión- _Ah… Bueno, esto es todo, Lady Palutena, Pero al menos todavía los tenemos, la ultima esperanza, Los entrené justo como tú querías_ -

- **Pit… Necesito decirte algo…** -dijo Palutena a lo que comenzó a toser para revelar una voz completamente diferente- **¡SORPRESA PITTY PAT! ¡Soy yo! ¡Hades! cuando Pretty Palutena murió, me COMÍ su alma junto con los demás en los últimos 8 años cuando perdiste la cabeza… ¡es correcto! ¡Te volviste loco Pit! diviértete con esa** -

-Maldita. Sea. Hades.-y así la explosión cubrió a Pit hasta que al mismo tiempo, Morgan se levanto y se toco el cuello-que… ¿qué paso?-

-mejor dicho, que fue lo que NO pasó-menciono Kanna apuntando a Ciudad Smash y al mismo tiempo un pilar de humo donde era la dirección donde estaba…-Oh no… ¡Mama!-

-Iré a buscar a tío Pitstain-dijo Kanna mientras volaban en direcciones opuestas

 _[Música de fondo: Prelude por Slaugher]_

Morgan volaba sobre la mansión en ruinas buscando a su madre, el jadeaba mientras mira hacia abajo y encuentra lo único que no quería encontrar y comienza a caminar hacia adentro de las ruinas en cambio Kanna llego a la ciudad donde veía el cuerpo de su padrino, a pesar de que no le daba afecto, este era la única persona que cuidaba de ella, poco a poco en ambos lados, se acercaron mientras tomaban los inertes cuerpos de sus protectores con lágrimas en los ojos bajo la lluvia gritando sus nombres pero era muy tarde Black y Zamasu habían hecho el daño

 _Y lo inesperado…_

 _Ocurrió_

Ambos comienzan a gritar de dolor por la pérdida de sus familiares, lo que les permite finalmente transformarse en súper saiyajines por primera vez hasta que solo se escucho… y cayendo de rodillas ambos golpearon el suelo al mismo tiempo con tanta furia que causaron un terremoto gigante que sacudió el planeta

-¡BLACK/ZAMASU!-

Pero no eran los únicos que estaban ahí, al momento en donde ambos se transformaron habían...-espero que todos ustedes estén felices con su decisión, ocho años… ¡OCHO JO$%#OS AÑOS! ¡Y ahora todos los que conocemos están muertos gracias a su decisión!-dijo Dark Pit furioso con los doce ángeles que vieron como Pit murió en manos de Black

-no era nuestra decisión, era destino-dijo Sour con tono monótono a lo que Corrin le recrimino-¿recuerdan a Palutena? Cuz y Vados no pararon de llorar cuando supieron de esto, para ser seres divinos, no son completamente omniscientes del todo-

-Y aceptamos la culpa de todo esto-dijo Cognic lamentándose la perdida de Pit y que lo conoció siendo un pequeño, a lo que Dark noto como ambos caían inconscientes y decidieron recogerlos, Corrin con Morgan y el ángel negro su hija mientras caminaban fuera de las ruinas-Lo sabemos y lo entendemos, salvo una persona que no lo acepta y no lo perdonare por eso… **tu padre** Wiss-

Finalizando con tono venenoso Dark Pit hacia el mencionado este solo suspiro a lo que dijo en silencio-lo sé… **es nuestra culpa** -

* * *

 _ **Tres años después…**_

* * *

Ha pasado tiempo tras los eventos en el cuarto universo, Morgan y Kanna ahora tenían once años, durante ese tiempo habían entrenado bajo la tutela de los ángeles y la hija de Dark Pit había logrado la transformación de súper saiyajin fase dos y controlar la forma dragón, Morgan controlaba muy poco la segunda forma del súper saiyajin además de ya controlar todas las magias posibles gracias al diario de su madre hasta que Kanna se ve cargando varias cosas-Wiss, tengo el resto de los suministros para el portal de tiempo que pidió Tiki, que lástima que Master y Crazy no esté aquí para ayudar-

-Sí… Por desgracia, todavía está buscando por el cosmos nuevo Namekusei en el universo siete y técnicamente envejecieron después de intentar usar un agujero de gusano-dijo Tiki a lo que continuaba con su trabajo

* * *

 _ **En el espacio…**_

* * *

Una nave de la corporación capsula se veía volando en el espacio donde los tripulantes eran la mano jefe y su hermano, solo que ya estaban en su forma humana y ya ancianos debido a que perdieron sus poderes hasta que notaron algo-Crazy ¡lo logramos!-dijo Master a lo que Crazy dijo poniendo su mano en la oreja-¿Qué?-

-¿espere quien es usted?-

-¿Que quien soy? ¡¿QUE QUIEN SOY?! ¡Si yo supiera eso no estaría preguntándolo en todos lados!-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Quéeeeee?-

-¿Quéeeeeee?-

-¿Quéeeeeeeee?-

-¿Quéeeeeeeeeee?-

-¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeee?-

-¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?-

-¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?-

-¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?-

-¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?-

-Crazy no prendiste tu aparato auditivo cuando te toco checar el reactor-dijo la mano jefe tras darle un golpe con su bastón a la cabeza de su hermano tras recordar a lo que dijo-¡A mí no me toca nadie! ¡Soy una mujer decente!-

-Ay, ciento que se me entumió la ver…-dijo aleatoriamente Master a lo que le reclamo Crazy-no seas grosero Bro-

-ay digo… emm la ver la la ver… la ve$%a… ¿En dónde estoy?-

-yo digo que llegamos al planeta de Pequeño verde (Dende) además, mis pantalones tienen mucho colesterol-dijo Crazy mientras veían desde el panel de control un planeta con un anuncio encendido que decía "bienvenidos a Nuevo Namekusei"-Después de tantos años finalmente…-

Pero justo en ese momento se muestra que era en realidad "bienvenidos a NUEVO FALSO Namekusei"-¡ME VA A DAR EL VALIDO!-

-¿Que si te voy a dar? no tas muy pálida mija-dijo Crazy aleatoriamente

* * *

 _ **En tierra firme…**_

* * *

-Entonces, hasta que vuelvan, solo nosotros-

En eso se escucho estatica de un radio lo cual Morgan escucho atento-¡Hola! ¡Esta es una transmisión de emergencia de Cuminopolis! ¡Goku Black está atacando, y no están perdonando a nadie! NADIE ESTÁ SOBREVIVIENDO A SU…!- fue lo último que se escucho solo para que la línea pierda su conexión

-Eso está cerca de aquí…-

-Morgan… sé lo que estás pensando, ¡pero déjame terminar el portal!-dijo intentando controlar al hijo de Gohan y Reflet pero este se negó rotundamente-¡No tenemos tiempo para eso!-

-¡Para eso es el PORTAL!-dijo la manakete oráculo enfatizando la palabra lo cual este siguió-Escucha Tiki ¡soy más fuerte ahora que hace tres años!-

Curiosamente mientras Kanna ignoraba la discusión entre ambos, esta puedo escuchar el grito de Gohan y de su padre (Dragón Smashers episodio 3 primera parte y si La TEORÍA MULTIVERSO está en proceso) haciéndose más fuerte y ruidoso-¿Alguien escucha eso?-

-¡Soy un súper saiyajin ahora! ¡Y soy mejor que tu porque mi abuelito es Goku!-dijo apuntándose hacia el mismo Morgan lo cual la hija de Dark le gruño-como yo chimpancé come libros, no seas egoísta ¡Al igual que tío Pitstain y todos los saiyajines del universo siete junto con tu padre! ¡Y mira cómo terminaron! ¡En tumbas! ¿Qué QUIERES demostrar? Se destruido-

-¡Oh, entonces ahora estás diciendo que tus padres están reemplazando a todos los dioses de la destrucción! ¡¿Por qué no declinaron la oferta en primer lugar?! Intento de Quetzalcóatl-dijo Morgan empujando a Kanna lo cual esta hizo lo mismo-¡LES PREGUNTE Y LO INTENTARON!-

Tras pelear ambos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo por el cual sus padres gritan es extremadamente audible durante diez segundos enteros antes de que se desvanezca

-Once años después de la broma de Jigglypuff, con razón Dark la lanzo primero contra Black-dijo Tiki a lo que Morgan dejo de recordar a su padre-Me voy ahora-

-cuídate-tras esto Kanna solo suspiro derrotada para caminar a la salida-iré por el… de nuevo-

* * *

 _ **Morgan: Y así, armado con la Falchion Paralela… que es una historia completamente diferente**_

 _ **Kanna: que quitaste de la tumba de Lucina, además YO tengo la Yato de mi madre combinada con la de Kamui y el arco de mi papa**_

 _ **Morgan: fuimos a luchar contra Black… una última vez**_

* * *

Después de acabar con todas las personas de esa área Black miraba con deleite como el lugar estaba en llamas-Esto SI es un mundo hermoso-dijo el Falso Goku mientras miraba su destrucción

-¿ya no quedan más mortales en esta área?-dijo Zamasu a lo que este respondió-desgraciadamente se esconden con facilidad, pero no por mucho tiempo-

-matar humanos y dioses más dejar un desierto inhabitable en su lugar, diría que es el trabajo perfecto para dioses aspirantes que actúan como una pareja de maricas… pero ya Sephiroth les gano el puesto años atrás-dijo Kanna de brazos cruzados y mostrando una actitud parecida a la de su padre lo cual Zamasu pregunto-Lo siento, ¿los conocemos?-

 _[Música de fondo: No More!_ _(Battle Of Gods ver.) Dragon Ball Super Original soundtrack vol.3]_

-¡Black! ¡Voy a hacerte pagar por todas las vidas de estas personas inocentes que mastates!-

-Por favor Morgan-respondió Black suavemente-Si esto fuera un juego, me estaría divirtiendo. Este es simplemente su castigo, dijiste que ibas a protegerlos, ¿no? ¿Estos humanos? No he tenido resistencia de tu tipo en absoluto en algún momento, así que creo que nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo-Con un golpe de su mano, lanzó varias docenas de esferas. Mucho más de lo que podría contrarrestar

-¡Maldición!-el estratega saiyajin levantó sus manos sobre su cabeza, formando una esfera de ki amarilla con un centro candente-¡MASENKO HA!-Empujando sus palmas hacia adelante, la esfera estalló que atravesó tantas esferas como podía, las explosiones iluminaron el cielo, creando poderosos vientos huracanados lanzados por los escombros, las esferas que se perdió, sin embargo, colisionaron en la ciudad de abajo, causando solo un mayor caos solo para que Kanna usara el báculo de su padre y destruir las esferas que salieron restando-¡fíjate lo que haces tarado!-

-Para alguien que quiere proteger a estas criaturas indignas, ciertamente estás haciendo un espléndido trabajo-continuó Zamasu ahora uniéndose al combate-¡Sé cómo lucharon sus amigos para salvar el multiverso de Tabuu! ¡Yo estuve ahí!-dijo para apuntar hacia la ciudad destruida y humeante, donde los cuerpos yacían desmembrados o carbonizados-. ¡Se suponía que debías ser sus salvadores pecadores!-

Ambos se sacudieron involuntariamente, incapaces de negar que Black y Zamasu estuvieran en lo cierto, al menos en esa última declaración. Sin embargo, el hecho de que mostrara conocimiento que solo podría tener si fuera Goku dejó a Morgan sintiéndose incómodo, incluso enfermo por la idea. Su abuelo fue el héroe indiscutible de este mundo; el que había protegido la Tierra desde que era un niño. Cuando murió, su padre Gohan tomó su lugar y se comprometió a proteger su precioso hogar…

 _[Música de fondo: Ultra Súper Alma de Dragón por Adrián Barba]_

-Y… ahora… ¡soy el que sigue sus pasos! ¡Insultar la memoria de mi abuelo es insultar la memoria de papa!-Su aura se encendió, una llama dorada que se disparó en el aire, tornándose en súper saiyajin fase dos, enviando ondas de Ki, desplazando tanto los escombros como los cuerpos-¡Soy el que heredó su voluntad! ¡Y lo seguiré hasta el final, aquellos que no respetan la paz que hemos luchado por preservar… ¡serán eliminados por mí!-

-también yo me uno a ello-dijo Kanna transformándose de mismo modo que Morgan-mis padres son dioses de la destrucción y soy la futura reina de Valla, así que escuchen con atención, este p%&o mundo es nuestro, NUESTRO hogar, solo son un par de maricas sin bolas ¡OH SI! Y saben lo que dicen en Inglaterra espacial-fue que en eso que los cuernos de su forma dragón salieron además de que su espada Yato se tornó en su forma verdadera y daba una sonrisa sádica-Dios. Salve. A la reina.-

 _¡Hazlo! Puedes intentarlo yo no lo permitiré_

 _¡Ardiendo está todo mi cuerpo!_

Chocando unos con otros y causando un estampido sónico que rompió toda la carretera durante un kilómetro en ambas direcciones, la pareja se enfrascó en un furioso intercambio de puñetazos, armas y patadas, ambos tomaron la ventaja, administrando una enorme cantidad de presión sobre los renegados Kaioshins mientras la pareja luchaba en un continuo asalto por las calles de la ciudad abandonada.

 _Aquí yo voy a mostrarte el gran poder del amor_

 _¡Es mío y nadie me lo quitará!_

Siguiendo el camino principal hacia el punto en el que habían comenzado y pasándolo causando la caída de edificios en mal estados, la pareja dejó una rugiente nube de polvo a su paso mientras se golpeaban el uno al otro a una velocidad ridícula, con Black y Zamasu retrocediendo y sus oponentes empujándola a lo largo

 _¡Me toca! Ya siento, mil vibraciones_

 _¡Rompiendo! ¡Cruzando! ¡Todas las barreras voy!_

 _¡Con Ultra Súper Alma Dragón!_

 _Voy luchando por toda la tierra_

Eventualmente por tres kilómetros, al ver a la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja abandonada en el horizonte, Kanna le dio un codazo a Black lanzándolo directamente al edificio mencionado y entrando hasta llegar a una de las aulas donde de golpe que hizo que su impulso disminuyera.

 _¡Cada vez que yo me enfrente más fuerte seré!_

 _¡Interminable batalla será!_

 _En la lucha viviré por siempre_

 _¡Con mis manos sin temor yo la protegeré!_

 _¡Juro al Universo no me rendiré!_

* * *

 _ **Morgan: Hasta el día de hoy, todavía no estamos seguros de por qué hicimos lo que hicimos… Tal vez fue dolor… Tal vez fue la pubertad. Tal vez… solo tenemos algo que probar.**_

* * *

Continuando con los otros peleadores, Morgan recibió un disparo en el estómago antes de tomar represalias con una patada directamente en la barbilla de Zamasu que lo envió volando hacia el centro de la ciudad

 _¡Hazlo! Sin cerrar los ojos, aquí yo te enfrentaré_

 _Libero todos mis miedos_

 _Sé que después de enfrentarnos_

 _No habrá ningún vencedor…_

Volando entre edificios, el aturdido supremo Kaiosama no pudo responder a tiempo cuando Morgan voló tras él y lo clavó en la espalda con una segunda patada. El golpe lo envió volando por el aire a una mayor velocidad mientras que el hibrido saiyajin disminuía la velocidad.

 _¡En esta lucha sin sentido voy!_

 _Me toca victoria abrumadora_

 _¡Ya siento la energía, limites no hay!_

Asomándose sobre una fundidora, el hijo de Gohan apuntó con ambas manos usando magia y ki al mismo tiempo, con un grito de esfuerzo, libero un Kamehameha de su mano derecha y de la izquierda un Bolganone, revelando tener habilidades multitarea heredadas de su madre que impactó de frente a Zamasu y causo una gigantesca explosión en el lugar

 _¡Con Ultra Súper Alma Dragón!_

 _Voy luchando por toda la tierra_

 _¡Cada vez que yo me enfrente más fuerte seré!_

Mientras tanto, chocando a través de las ventanas de una zona con edificios lujosos, la hija de Dark y Corrin surcó cada una de las oficinas y salones que se interponían en su camino, cuando explotó por el otro extremo, su cuerpo estalló en otra ventana, arrastrando polvo, escombros y un sofá completamente arruinado.

 _¡Interminable batalla será!_

 _¡Con mis manos sin temor yo la protegeré!_

 _¡Juro al Universo no me rendiré!_

* * *

 _ **Kanna: un joven saiyajin mestizo, nacido en el clan Son, y portador de la sangre de Grima y una ángel princesa con linaje saiyajin y dragón, armados con nada más que con espadas benditas y su coraje contra dos de los renegados más fuertes que se oponen a arrodillarse frente a Zenosama**_

* * *

Tras frenar, Kanna comenzó a desplomarse, solo para volver a aumentar su poder después de traspasar tres edificios llegando a donde Black lo esperaba con un ataque sorpresivo de su espada Ki, la futura reina de Valla patinó a lo largo de varias oficinas antes de atravesar una pared con su colmillo dragón y regresar a su oponente a una velocidad vertiginosa y con un grito de furia contra Goku Black, después de administrar un puñetazo lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarle la vista vidriosa hasta mandarlo a un rascacielos y esta vio como se desplomaba debajo de su enemigo.

 _¡Con Ultra Súper Alma Dragón!_

 _Voy luchando por toda la tierra_

 _¡Cada vez que yo me enfrente más fuerte seré!_

Ahogando de dolor y aturdido por la fuerza del golpe, el malvado saiyajin se recuperó después de reaccionar una vez que lo hizo, se lanzó hacia la chica que voló contra él y ambos comenzaron a enfrascarse en los cielos sobre la ciudad.

 _¡Con Ultra Súper Alma Dragón!_

 _¡Causara dentro de ti un milagro!_

 _¡Aumentando el gran poder del Universo en mil!_

Sonoras explosiones y ondas de choque resuenan en las nubes, cada una de ellas lo suficientemente potente como para sacudir el suelo y los edificios situados encima de la zona de batalla, las explosiones se extendieron como fuegos artificiales, poniendo las miradas de la gente hacia el cielo y asustándolos cuando de repente se acercaron, los que estaban en refugios donde todo esto había comenzado solo podían escuchar y mirar en silencio mientras la batalla invisible se desarrollaba muy por encima de sus cabezas.

 _La justicia no podrán romper_

 _En tu alma vivirá por siempre_

 _Simple es la verdad la vida está llena de amor_

Con un estampido sónico y un choque estremecedor, la forma de Black y Zamasu terminó surcando en el centro de la ciudad, después de abrir una trinchera en el suelo que envió escombros y escombros volando en todas direcciones, los dos se pusieron en pie de nuevo y continuó deslizándose hacia atrás con su impulso a través del campo hasta que los cuatro chocaron sus armas causando un estallido sónico

 _El futuro con valor..._

 _!PROTEGERÉ!_

Tras cambiar la jugada durante el choque de armas ambos crearon un kamehameha (uno azul y el otro negro) y les dio de lleno a Black y a Zamasu dejándolos en shock a ambos ya que fue a quemarropa dejando una densa cortina de humo en todo el lugar

* * *

 _ **Kanna: Desafortunadamente, nuestro medio lado humano y mitad Saiyajin podrían ser análogos para un acto medio valiente… y medio estúpido.**_

* * *

-Yo… ¡Lo hice!-dijo Morgan mientras caía al suelo lo cual secundo Kanna después-Plural animal LO. HICIMOS.-

 _[Música de fondo: Final Showdown por PokeMixr92]_

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Oye Zamasu! ¿No te recuerda un poco a ya sabes quién?-se escucho la voz de Black en todo el lugar mientras ambos miraban a su alrededor cosa que se escucho ahora al Kaioshin renegado-Ahora que lo mencionas, veo el parecido… Pero, a diferencia del buen Pitty ¡todavía tienen ambos brazos!-

-Sí… pero no por mucho tiempo-una vez dicho esto Black aparece pero ahora como súper saiyajin rose justo al lado de ambos causando que estén en estado de shock completo al descubrir el enorme poder que ahora obtuvo revelando que toda la pelea… solo fue una pérdida de tiempo

- _Ah canastas de mier…_ ¡AHHH!-dijeron ambos solo para que Black los golpeara a través de uno de los edificios que era una iglesia hasta aterrizar a los pies de Zamasu donde se veía la luz de una vitrina donde estaban las imágenes de una cruz arriba de Zamasu-¿Están perdidos?-

-Oh vamos…-fue lo que dijeron los dos solo para que los pateara fuera del edificio, donde aterrizaran de cara al suelo hacia un campo de flores donde estos estaban enfrente de ellos y Black levanta la cabeza de Morgan con su pie-Tose si todavía estás vivo-

Fue en eso que el hijo de Gohan tose hasta escupir sangre lo cual Zamasu dijo tranquilo-Buen chico-

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?-dijo débilmente Morgan a lo que estos sonrieron con malicia, lo cual Kanna noto-no me gusta lo que sigue-

 _[Música de fondo: Unknown Enemy [Darkness] Dragón Ball Súper Original Soundtrack Vol.3]_

-Es tan sencillo que incluso necesitan una buena explicación-dijo Zamasu a lo que fue secundado por Black-Pero se los diremos…. ¡Lo que hicieron todos es una ofensa más grande que la mía!-

-Espera que…?-dijeron ambos a lo que continuo el Goku malvado-Una de las razones por la que la raza humana y cualquier mortal es Trunks-

-¿El hijo de Vegeta?-dijo Morgan lo cual Kanna dijo con sarcasmo-me lo esperaba-

-Cuando viajo en el tiempo al pasado creó un anillo en el tiempo, una prueba indiscutible de su pecado-continuo el Kaioshin levantando una mano para después cerrarla con enojo, lo cual la hija de Dark Pit le dijo-¿ _ **Teoría mutiverso**_? ¿Estoy en lo correcto?-

-Exacto, ¿cuantas ocasiones creen que ha viajado del pasado al futuro y viceversa?-dijo Black con furia en su voz lo cual Morgan dijo-Prefiero no preguntar mas detalles de eso-

-Debido a que altero la línea del tiempo muchas veces ya que Goku debió morir de un ataque al corazón, Freezer ser derrotado por el, los androides deberían acabar con sus amigos…-

-Cyborgs, cualquiera lo sabría-interrumpió Kanna a Zamasu lo cual revelo que era más lista, solo para que Black continuara-Y finalmente los Smashers quienes deberían ser borrados por los dioses tras la segunda aparición de Tabuu, cuya carta fue dada a tu abuelo y que acepto-

-¡Ahora que están protegiendo este lugar ambos!-Zamasu

-¡Toda la responsabilidad cae en sus manos!-Black

-¡Y no solo eso sino que todos los mortales!-Zamasu

-¡TUVIERON LA OSADÍA DE CREAR LA MAQUINA DEL TIEMPO!-dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos hacia los dos últimos Smashers, en cambio en el planeta de Dark Pit este solo se fue con Wiss a una dirección desconocida-Vuelvo en un minuto-

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Corrin quien veía al iguan que su esposo lo cual este le dijo secamente-A borrar al Trunks del futuro y a Goku por pe#$%jos porque la cag$%on… se mueren otra vez ¡a pesar de que lo están!-

-Oye no les sigas su juego Morgan quieren provocarte-dijo Kanna mientras la frustración consumía al joven estratega saiyajin solo para escuchar a Zamasu de nuevo-¡ _ **Son Morgan Grimael**_! Por ser el siguiente en la línea de la familia Son y la nueva generación de dragón caído ¡eres un pecador aun peor que todos tus familiares!-

-¡Y tu Kanna! ¡Tus padres tal vez sean los dioses de la destrucción de los doce universos ahora! ¡Pero tu también tienes la sangre de Anakos uno de los primeros dragones! ¡Quien acabo con un reino y sus habitantes!-grito ahora Black apuntando hacia Kanna lo cual esta solo rolo los ojos-Lo siento, no me importa una chi$%da lo que pienses sobre mama, y si en serio empiezas con papa, solo los mandara a la ve#$a por completo por andar preguntando lo que hacía hace mucho tiempo-

-fue suficiente para comenzar el plan "zero mortales" y cada día mí sentido de justicia aumentaba-dijo Zamasu para luego el Goku malvado continuar-y todos ellos al igual que ustedes condenaron a todos los mortales-

-yo solo… quería salvar… A TODOS-dijo haciendo un esfuerzo Morgan solo para que Kanna dijera-y… caíste redondito-

Para desgracia de los dos, la coordinación de Black y Zamasu era mas avanzada que la de ellos lo cual hasta que fueron noqueados ya en eso Black Preparo un kamehameha obscuro-¡este es su final!-

Pero en eso, Zamasu apareció enfrente del ataque como intentando que los mate a ambos-¡Espera! Tengo una idea con…-

-¡IDIOTA, SAL DEL CAMINO!-

Pero fue demasiado tarde como para detener el ataque solo para ver un hongo de humo salir de donde estaba el lugar y escuchar las voces de…

-¡¿Acabas de dispararme por la espalda mono estúpido?!-

-¡Te paraste frente a mí ¡¿qué le sucede?!-

-¡ya es suficiente! ¡Nos vamos de esta línea del tiempo!-

-¡Oh, vamos, regresa aquí!-

* * *

 _ **Morgan: Hasta este día…**_

 _ **Kanna: Todavía no tenemos ni p$%a idea de cómo sobrevivimos…**_

* * *

Tras lo sucedido Morgan y Kanna ahora se encuentran en una cama recuperaron el conocimiento-¿Niños? ¿Se están despertando?-

Fue en eso que ambos miraron por unos momentos hasta que revelaron a Tiki, Dark Pit y a Corrin-¿Mama? ¿Papa?/¿Estoy vivo? ¿Cuánto tiempo paso?-

-Bueno, terminamos el portal-dijo una nueva voz revelando a Kaiosama (del norte) pero…-¡SUPREMO Kaiosama del norte ahora Smashbrosarrmagedon! Ejem… y como 3 meses como una cuestión de hecho-

-Oh… ¿Es eso largo?-dijo Kanna a lo que Dark Pit les pregunto-Lo que significa que tienen dos opciones: los dos dan otro enfrentamiento impulsivo contra Black y Zamasu…-al mencionar eso solo se escucho a Kanna dar un gemido molesto de dragón contra Morgan el cual este solo silbo nervioso-o usan el portal del tiempo para cambiar el futuro-

-Quiero cambiar el futuro/Quiero enfrentar a Black otra vez…-dijeron en silencio ambos solo para que Dark Pit dijera-Pecking Order de Mr. Popo-

Tras la mancion de Mr. Popo dentro de sus mentes pasaban recuerdos de ellos (y al mismo tiempo se escuchaba el tema del guasón de The Dark Knigth) entrenando con el guardián del templo sagrado mientras escuchaban su risa diabólica y su mirada en su espalda a lo que fue demasiado para Morgan el cual comenzó a gritar como loco mientras intentaba salir de la cama-¡QUÍTENMELO! ¡QUÍTENMELO! ¡ABUELITO! ¡AYÚDAME!-

-¿era necesario?-dijo Wiss para que su estudiante dijera lo siguiente-me obligaron a hacerlo-

* * *

 _ **Morgan: Después de recuperarnos unos meses**_

 _ **Kanna: Finalmente estuvimos listos para el siguiente paso**_

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: The Infinite Universe Dragon Ball Super Original soundtrack vol.1]_

-Aw… ¡el abrigo de Robin se ve tan bien en ti! ¡Todas las chicas en el pasado lo adorarán!-dijo Vados mimando a Morgan quien estaba sonrojado por el cumplido-Gracias señorita Vados-

-oh lala alguien tendrá sexo pronto-se burlo Kanna mientras le daba un codazo, lo cual miro al portal con determinación-¡No puedo creer que finalmente pueda conocer al héroe más grande de la historia, mi abuelo!

-Sí… Goku podría no ser exactamente como piensas, ¿así que modera tus expectativas? Si puedes-dijo Wiss acerca de su abuelo lo cual estaba aguantándose la risa por algo o varias razones-¡Y a papá! ¡Finalmente voy a conocer a papá!-

-pu%& madre… lo harán-dijo Corrin con horror a lo que Dark Pit después respondió pero más preocupado-y… a todos nosotros. Aún peor-

-¿Huh? ¿Pasa algo papa?-dijo Kanna a su padre, lo cual su madre intento ocultar mas de sus pasados-Quiero decir… ¡solo sean ustedes mismos! Y todo saldrá bien-

-¡Muy bien! ¡Nos vamos!-hablo Kanna saltando al portal para después Morgan ser el último en entrar-¡La próxima vez que me vean, ¡este será un mundo sin Black!-

-eso suena racista en ingles pero… ¡sí! ¡Tienen razón!-dijo Kaiosama despidiendo al hijo de Gohan a lo que después descubrió algo que sería de MUCHA IMPORTANCIA-A menos que esto funcione realmente en la _**teoría multiverso**_ , en cuyo caso…-

-No puedo oírte, portal del tiempo-fueron las palabras que se escucharon para después se cerrara-¡Suerte a todos!-

Después de un tiempo de ver a ese lugar donde los últimos Smashers viajaron solo Dark Pit dijo-Y… la teoría multiverso aparece para ca%&$la ¡Mierda!-

* * *

 _[Música de fondo: Ticking Bomb por Aloe Blacc]_

 _The whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb_

 _The whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb_

 _So keep your calm and carry on_

 _The whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb_

 _The sun may never rise again_

 _The question ain't if but when_

 _The sea will boil and the sky will fall_

 _The sun may never rise again_

 _The silent war has begun_

 _We're staring down a loaded gun_

 _No refuge found on solid ground_

 _This human race can't be won_

 _Don't wait to say goodbye_

 _You're running out of time_

 _Whatever you believe_

 _It's easy to see_

 _(The whole world) [x4]_

 _The whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb_

 _The whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb_

 _So keep your calm and carry on_

 _The whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb_

 _And it's about to explode_

 _(The whole world) [x4]_

 _The future is a dying art_

 _Laying in a ditch in the dark_

 _I need you here but all I hear is_

 _The beating of a broken heart_

 _Don't wait to say goodbye_

 _You're running out of time_

 _Whatever you believe_

 _It's easy to see_

 _(The whole world) [x4]_

 _The whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb_

 _The whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb_

 _So keep your calm and carry on_

 _The whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb_

 _And it's about to explode [x2]_

 _(The whole world) [repeats on background]_

 _The whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb [x2]_

 _And it don't care what side you're on_

 _The whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb_

 _So keep your calm and carry on_

 _The whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb_

* * *

 _(Se escucha el sonido de un reloj de la canción hasta detenerse)_

 _ **Dedicado a la memoria de Hiromi Tsuru**_ _ **(1960-2017)**_

" _ **Quien por muchos años dio la voz al personaje de Bulma en Dragón Ball hasta Dragón Ball Súper en el episodio 96 y su colaboración final en el juego Dragón Ball FighterZ ha fallecido."**_

" _ **Desde niños a adultos, Tsuru entregó a muchas personas coraje y felicidad a través de su personaje. Desde el fondo de mi corazón y de la comunidad de Dragón Ball, pedimos en oración para que ella pueda descansar en paz"**_

* * *

 _ **Epilogo**_

 _ **Once años antes… Día presente**_

* * *

En una de las habitaciones de la mansión Smash del presente, un joven Dark Pit que estaba con su guitarra traduciendo una canción el cual era "Ticking Bomb" por Aloe Blacc en unos audífonos-"Así que mantén la calma y continúa, Todo el mundo está sentado sobre una bomba de tiempo"… neh, suena mejor en ingles-

A pesar de no prestar atención a su alrededor la puerta principal se muestra a Pit, Corrin, Reflet y a Gohan cubiertos de manchas de sangre en sus cuerpos y mas Pit con un intestino colgando de su cuello, una cabeza decapitada en su cadera como en "depredador", Reflet con un collar de dedos cercenados y lo más curioso era…-¿Cómo les fue allá?-

-¡eso fue fantástico!-dijo Reflet con emoción mientras se quitaba su gabardina manchada de sangre-¡me siento viva y llena de energía!-

-¡hagámoslo cada año!-grito feliz Corrin dejándose caer en el sillón a lo que Pit imito su acción-ahh, todo ese estrés esta fuera-

-¡¿en serio?! ¡Mataron personas en ese planeta!-dijo decepcionado de ellos Gohan mientras buscaba algo para quitarse la sangre de encima, lo cual Dark Pit le menciono un dato-es un planeta que se purga anualmente, básicamente habrá un hueco gigantesco en tus acciones durante tu vida que ni ese tipo llamado enmadaiosama podrá hacer para mandarte a infierno, técnicamente te lo chi#$%ste-

-está bien pero vayamos al grano Reflet-dijo dando un punto y aparte el hijo de Goku a lo que miro con enojo a su novia-en serio… vi lo que hiciste-

-Eh jejeje-se rio la estratega mientras jugaba con sus dedos ensangrentados lo cual el doble de Pit se quito los audífonos y dejo la guitarra a lado-adivinare… ¿problema de necrofilia?-

-escucha, no es mi problema de que la maldición de mi padre tenga una severa atracción a cadáveres-dijo Reflet defendiéndose de las horribles actos que estaban pasando en su cabeza durante su estancia en ese lugar-así que prefiero que no me lo recuerdes, iré a ver si no hay nadie-

-Como sea-dijo desviando la mirada a lo que después Dark dijo-no hay nadie aquí, todos se fueron-

-porque lo dices Pitto-dijo Pit a lo que Dark le dio con la guitarra en la cabeza para después decir-¿presione "el botón Pitto"? ¿cierto?-

-simple, todos fueron invitados a un "torneo" entre el universo 6 y 7-dijo el ángel negro solo para que Gohan supiera lo peor y podrá solo pasar en 3 años desde los eventos de la fiesta-¡no puede ser…!-

-NO es lo que piensas nerd-dijo en seco para evitar que Pit supera de lo que vendría en un futuro para después-pero… saben lo que significa…-

Fue en eso que Corrin se le prendió un foco y salto del sillón para después decir lo siguiente-¡tengo una caja con frascos que me dio Rick donde YO y Reflet somos diosas…! pero no querrán saber de qué-

-¿a qué te refieres?-se pregunto Gohan extrañado para después el ángel negro acercarse a su novia-¿funcionara con nosotros tres?-

-oh sí, hagámoslo-dijo emocionada Reflet comando de la muñeca a Gohan el cual este pregunto-¿De qué están hablando todos ustedes?-

-vamos a coj$%nos hasta sacarnos los sesos teniendo sexo en la habitación del tiempo que Master pido a Cognic-

-¡¿QUE?!-esa era demasiada información que no solo Gohan querría saber, sino con 3 personas más para después Dark Pit decirle lo siguiente-Ni te hagas el sordo nerd, se que tuviste sexo con Reflet ¿o eres gallina?-

-pero que hay de Pit-menciono el hibrido saiyajin lo cual este se tallo el brazo de vergüenza y dijo-Jejeje si… veras, jamás lo he hecho, pero Lady Palutena… tras lo ocurrido con Hades hace tiempo-

-lo "recompenso" con su cuerpo y no es virgen-dijo Dark Pit finalizando dando a entender que Pit ya no era puro lo cual continuo-por lo que es recomendable que tengas que hacerlo, no por bien de la raza saiyajin, en el caso de Vegeta, sino para que Hades no tome mas de tu pureza ¿entendiste?-

-además quería mostrarles algo fantástico-dijo Corrin acercándose a Dark por la espalda quien comenzó a pellizcar la mejilla de su novio le cual este puso su mano en la cadera de la princesa manakete y le dijo algo en le oido-lo mostraras allá adentro cariño, pero de… *susurro*-

-jejeje-rio divertida y a la vez psicóticamente Corrin mirando a Gohan con lujuria lo cual este dijo-No me gusto esa risa, pero… no sintieron que hay dos presencias muy poderosas en la ciudad-

-tu eres el único que puede sentir Kis no cambies el tema-dijo Dark dirigiéndose a una puerta que resemblaba mucho a la del templo sagrado al igual que la salida de la habitación del tiempo original a lo que tomo de la mano a Gohan y abrió la puerta lanzándolo adentro-si Gohan menos charla… más acción-

Sin duda alguna Gohan estaba en lo correcto ya que en la ciudad se veía a Morgan y a Kanna caminar entre las calles a lo que se toparon con un anciano en una andadora vendiendo helados (sip es Herbert)- Hola chicos, ¿querían paletas? tengo un montón aquí-

-vete a la mierda pi%&he pedófilo, sigamos adelante Morgan-dijo Kanna alejándose del anciano a lo que Morgan dijo cortésmente-lo siento, tal vez más tarde-

Fue que el anciano miro a Morgan perfectamente a lo que miro a los lectores alzando las cejas y dijo- tenemos un ganador-

* * *

 _ **Smashbrosarrmagedon fuera…**_


End file.
